Conjugated polymers have received much attention because of the many new possibilities these polymers can provide for modern devices. A few such applications of conjugated polymers involve organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and molecular wires to be used in flexible light displays and/or low power consumption products.2,3 Because of the many interesting properties they possess—including unique optical, electrical, and mechanical properties1—these materials have been heavily investigated.
Synthesis of these industrially relevant materials has evolved from elimination reactions to more elegant coupling strategies. As attractive as these polymers are for their physical properties, the main synthetic methods pursued are not straightforward4,6 and require Suzuki,7 Wittig,8 or Mitsunobu9 synthetic strategies, or electropolymerization.10 Such methods subsequently entail challenging and tedious purifications to isolate the desired polymers and remove unwanted metal bi-products. In addition, traditional synthetic methods result in only low to moderate yields.4,5 
There is a need, therefore, for novel oligo- and polyazomethines. There is also a need for a simpler, more efficient synthetic process to prepare these novel oligo- and polyazomethines. The present invention seeks to meet these and related needs.